ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagathian Cities
Yagathian Cities, the Yagathians settled many parts of their Universe establishing great cities and also colonies. However with powerful settings came unknown dangers with the native inhabitants of the colony. Rnektusqah Rnektusqah (rɪnek:tʌkæ), City of Splendor or Rnoktuqah, an ancient city on the Yagathian home planet Yadagoth. Once known for its vast library of knowledge and culture Rnektusqah became a destination for Yagathian youths to study. Descriptions of Rnek'tusqah "Vast walls of glowing splendor guards the greatest city of Rnektusqah...Buildings etched in symmetrical designs and colors of the Universe can be seen in the architecture of eons ago...The Great Race once again reclaimed the streets of the Glorious Abode..." According to the Eshermech Papyrus Scrolls the city was fought over in a bloody battle between the Yagathian factions. Also the stronghold held by numerous rulers. Spawner Invasions Over a period of time the city was besieged by the Jithrels and also was nearly destroyed by an onslaught of their army. Then a huge battle ensued as Yagathian warriors and Jithrel raiders battled for the city. "The Jithrels waged a bloody war against the Yagathian stronghold...Then atrocious noises and screams of death filled the walls of the great city...Blood of a thousand slain souls was thrown about the streets of paved glory..." Udosqah Udosqah (uːdɔːskə), Lost City of Power, a legendary and ancient city of the Yagathian Empire and also the center of the Yagathian culture and technology that is now lost within the submerged city. Udosqah was found in the Eshermech Tablets: "Udosqah, the once great city of the gods and wisdom...Sank in the Great Ocean without any signs of distress...Many souls were lost in an instant hit with a great earthquake...All of the temples, dwellings, and walls are now lost in the waters of the Great Ocean...The wrath of the Fallen Gods was released upon the inhabitants..." The Location of Udosqah The records on Udosqah were translated into Latin and also Greek in the 7th century A.D. by Heroetius the Elder and also Syriac. Heroetius was a linguist and also scholar of the Roman Empire. His passion for the mysteries and arts was well known throughout the ancient world and also modern works were influenced by him. The location of Udosqah remains a mystery some scholars thought it sank in the Yagathian Ocean near the mainland of a continent on Yadagoth. However the city was compared to Atlantis and Lemuria of human mythology. The Yagathian Empire settled Udosqah in 50 million B.C. and making it a place of worship and learning. Boundless City Boundless City, the legendary city that was the seat of power of the Yagathian Empire. The ancient city of Eshermech was thought to be the location of the once powerful Yagathian city. Mythical History The Yagathians founded the city on the Earth about 898 million years ago. Also it was said to have been located in a lost unnamed landmass. The Boundless City is a symbol of Yagathian power and perfection of the entire empire. Yaggothyusa Eshermech Subterranean Cities, a series of ancient structures of unknown origin that were buried deep in below Eshermech. Also the most impressive series of mysterious and indecipherable glyphs were carved into the walls long before humans settlement. History According to the Papyrus Scrolls the city of Yaggothyusa was settled by the Yagathians in 68 million B.C. and was once a sprawling metropolis of cylindrical domes and silver shimmering spheres of light. This all came to a bitter end when the early humans began to destroy the walls and other Yagathian outcasts rebelled against their own race. However the ancient city was later found below the ruins of Eshermech and the Papyrus Scrolls of Eshermech mentioned and described in this passage: "The Great Race built a vast city underground sprawling and thriving as days passed along... Across the land of emptiness they traveled from their lesser cities of vile ruins...Vast was the cavernous and steep city built on top of the unforgiving surface...At last the Great Race reached the tunnels...The land of dreams and eternal twilight passing through the corridors of hidden treasures await the relentless seekers of the Universe...Destroyed by the savage beasts who used weapons, fire and tools made of stone...Men from a distant land started to hunt down the Great Race for land and food...Within a few thousand years the spectacular city was no more than rubble and buried beneath the surface..." Map of Yaggothyeh In the years 1908 and 1912 an explorer named Donald W. Hundley and his team of men surveyed and mapped out the Subterranean Cities. Then years later his map of the ancient caves vanished from his house in North Haven and ended up in the Eddington Public Library. Zhyalthusa Zhyalthusa (ʃeiːlθasə), a mythical Yagathian city that was located on the planet of Yadagoth. Before the destruction of Zhyalthusa it was a huge and powerful center of power. The Yagathians built wall to protect their glorious city from rivalry between Rnektusqah. However according to legend it was destroyed by a massive fire and burned down with in years it became a series of ruins. Yjumujumosqah Yjumujumosqah, an ancient Yagathian city known for its own doom. The city is mentioned in the Eshermechite story "The Fire of Yjumujumosqah" that was written by an unknown scholar and also translated into Phoenician and Greek by the linguist Étienne Jules Loireau. Category:LocationsCategory:RuinsCategory:Yagathian Empire Category:Yagathian EmpireCategory:Yagathian mythologyCategory:Yagathian locations